


That's gonna hurt

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: Arthur comes back from failed robbery and you need to patch him up and take care of his wound.





	That's gonna hurt

You were always afraid when Arthur was going with boys on the robbery. You knew he could take care of himself but also were aware of many things that could go wrong. Arthur meant so much to you, so no wonder, you cared for him deeply.

When they came back early evening when you were sitting next to the campfire with other women. You could see something was wrong just from the look of their faces.

“How was it?” You asked Dutch when he was passing by.

“Good.” He cut it short. 

You didn’t have time to ask an additional question because he went straight to Miss O’Shea without paying attention to you

Disappointed you went to your tent and were shocked when you saw Arthur was already there. He was standing unsteadily, his hand holding the place under his ribs.

“Please, just don’t be mad.” He groaned.

“Why would I be mad?” You asked nervously coming closer to him. He put his hand up, showing you his shirt covered in blood. “Oh my, Arthur…”

“I’m sorry.”

You looked at him with empathy as he really felt sorry for letting you down. He knew well how much you cared about him as he had promised you he would be careful. But at that moment you could only think about how to help him.

“What happened?” You asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Everything was alright…according to plan, but one guy showed up from nowhere.” He was trying to explain it to you. “We had a fight. But he stabbed me right under my left rib.”

You exposed his wound by taking off his shirt. The cut wasn’t deep, but still, you had to take care of it.

“Sit down.” You commanded, searching for some clean materials and alcohol to sterilise the wound.

“Thank you.” He whispered when you sat next to him on your bed.

“Don’t thank me, Arthur.” You said pouring alcohol on the piece of sheet you found. “This is going to hurt **.** ”

You gently cleaned his wound, but when you touched it directly for the first time he hissed, his eyes watered from the pain he felt. You know it was nothing pleased so you tried to do it as quickly as you could. When you ended you put a bandage around his cut. He laid yourself down on his back breathing heavily.

“You didn’t have to punish me for what I’ve done.”

“I didn’t punish you.” You chuckled stroking his hair. “I had to clean this cut of yours. It was necessary.”

“Yeah, sure.” He murmured. “It hurt like a hell.”

“Well, I hope you will be more careful next time.” You said. “You were lucky, this guy probably didn’t know how to handle the knife. This cut isn’t deep, it’s gonna hurt but you’ll be back on your feet soon.”

“That’s good.” Arthur sighed. “I’m sorry. I know I promised you I would be more careful. I didn’t do it on purpose… Just so you know.”

“I bet you didn’t.” You chuckled. “I’m not mad, Arthur. You don’t have to apologise, okay?”

“Okay.” He replied struggling to lift himself up. 

“Don’t do that, Arthur..” You warned him. You sat on his lap, preventing him from getting up. “Maybe this wound is not very serious, but you should rest.”

You leaned down to kiss him. You gently pressed your lips against his, then bit his bottom lip just to tease him a little. He smirked when you did that and disobeyed your warning. He lifted himself up and pulled you closer to him.

“I don’t like being told what to do, beautiful.” He whispered to your ear. He started to kiss your neck and unbutton your shirt at the same time. Before you noticed he put you on your back, leaning over you. You put one hand on his neck while the other one went to his belt.

You have just removed it when someone entered your tent. You and he stopped kissing instantly as you were interrupted at the most intimate moment.

“Woah, kids…” Dutch said laughing to himself. “Wanted to check on you, but I see you’re both doing just fine.” 

“Leave, Dutch.” Arthur hissed turning around to him, while you were covering your breasts with your hands. Your cheeks turned red when you saw Dutch staring at you. “Now.” 

“Alright, alright…” He put his hands up in the air, backing off from the tent. “I’m just gonna pretend I haven’t seen anything.” 

Arthur huffed, rolling back his eyes when Dutch left. He turned back towards you showing off his well-built chest. Smiling seductively, he leaned down to kiss you one more time. 

“Sorry for him.” He whispered seeing your red cheeks. 

“It’s okay.” You said feeling your face burn from shame. 

“Hey, beautiful.” He grabbed your hand and put it on his hot cheek. “You’re not the only one embarrassed here” 

“That’s a relief.” You chuckled. “I thought it’s just me.” 

“Nah.” Arthur said, leaving a kiss on your hand. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes, please.” You put your hands around him. “I hope no one will bother us this time, though.”

“So do I.”


End file.
